David falls in Gwen's hole
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Gwen needs to relieve some stress, unfortunately she's stuck in a hole with David. Can she hold out through the night, or will David start becoming more appealing? Gwen/David Smut and Fluff! Don't like? Go away! Rated M for language and lemons


_Author's note: I really love camp camp, and Gwen is my favorite character. So I thought what the hell! Make her fuck David, and so this happened! Roosterteeth owns it all! THEY OWN IT ALL!_ _enjoy!_

Gwen was having a bad day, and David was the reason. Number one, he thought it was a good idea to do hole digging camp… yeah, seriously what the fuck. Number two, he's the one who told her they wouldn't need their survival packs. "It just hole digging camp, what could possibly go wrong?" Idiot… and number three, he's the one who pissed of Max.

And when Max shoved David, he elbowed her in the chest. Sending both of them into the hole, and aaaaaaall of that was hours ago. When David hit the bottom he either rolled his ankle, or broke it. So he was useless in the attempts to escape, which were fruitless anyway.

As Gwen fell on her butt for the hundredth time she growled in frustration, crossing her arms in defeat. David opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "David! If you say I should have paid more attention in rock climbing camp, I swear to God I will kick you in the dick!"

David shut his mouth, sighing in sadness. "I'm sorry Gwen…" he said, she didn't look at him but was listening. "It's my fault you're down here, I'm sorry you're stuck here with me… is there a bruise?" Gwen pulled the neckline of her shirt, looking down at a small purplish bruise on her left tit.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad." She said, calming down slightly. She looked down at his ankle, slightly worried. He had cried like a bitch when it first happened, but now he'd just whimper when it moved. She spotted a curved stick, and picked it up. Scooting closer to him, she said. "David, give me your old camp shirt."

He took it off his neck and gave it to her, then she warned him. "This is going to be painful, but it'll help you feel a bit better." She placed the stick on his ankle, and tightly wrapped the shirt around it. David grunted in pain, but withstood it. He had caused enough grief for her today, then he noticed the sun coming down.

"It's getting dark, grab me those two rocks please, and gather as much wood as we can." Gwen did just that, grabbing sticks and moss. Putting it all in a neat pile, then David struck the rocks together. And voila, they had a campfire. Gwen pulled him a couple feet away, not wanting him to catch on fire.

She smiled as she sat next to him, lightly punching his shoulder.

"We'll look at you camp man, your skills come in handy for something." David rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled. After about an hour it was dark, and David sat there feeling miserable. Gwen on the other hand was going crazy, and her shorts were starting to get wet.

You see by this time everyday, Gwen was in her room relaxing and getting rid of all the stress of the day. This was the time where she did her daily masturbation, she never skipped it. So now she was sitting in a hole, and had absolutely no privacy. She couldn't do it in front of David, but the thought of being watched made her even more horny.

"Hey Gwen…" He said, slightly startling her. "Would you consider us… well, friends?" Gwen was surprised by that question, but she never really thought about it before. Although her current situation was making it hard to think. 'Think of the quarter master! Yeah, that's always a mood killer.' "Well to be honest, not when we first started no. But over the years I feel like we've gotten to know each other better, besides us counselors need to stick together!"

David smiled, and Gwen asked. "Why do you ask?" David sighed, and said. "Well, I thought maybe I could console in you about something." Gwen smiled, her psychology degree was somewhat paying off. "Shoot." David looked somewhat embarrassed, fidgeting with his hands. "Well as a woman, would you say I'm… unappealing?" Gwen's eyebrows rose, David was always so confident in himself. Now he was feeling self-conscious? That was her thing.

"You see, Bonquisha left me because I wasn't up to her standards. Not manly enough, ya know? But that's happened my whole life, look!" He took out his wallet, and pulled out a few pictures. "This is Raquel, she was my first girlfriend." It was a picture of him and a young dark skinned girl, they looked like they were in middle School. "She dumped me because I couldn't stand up to bullies in school, not many enough."

He then moved to the next girl, another black girl, in highschool this time. "This is Laranda. She said I wasn't muscular enough for her, not manly enough!" Then the last picture looked like a prom picture, and there was a black girl standing hand in hand with him. "And this is Rihanna-" Gwen's eyes widened, snatching the picture. "Hold the fucking phone, you dated, and went to prom with Riri!"

David nodded, and said. "She dumped me during prom, I owed her money. She wrote a song about it I think." Gwen burst out laughing, putting her arm around his shoulder for support. "Bitch better have my money's about you?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" After about a minute she calmed down, David having a slightly annoyed face.

"Anywho, no matter who I date it always ends up in disaster." Gwen kept her arm around him, pulling him close. "Oh David, that's life! You think I haven't had my fair share of break-ups? It happens, and it means you weren't right for each other." She gave him a noogie, and he laughed trying to get out of her arm. "You'll meet the right girl, some girls like a gentleman like yourself."

She let go of him, and they sat in silence. Gwen was glad for the distraction, her body begging for it's routine. But now it was quiet again, and all Gwen could focus on was that she was trapped and isolated… with David… who's a guy… 'NO!' She thought to herself. 'No I can't be thinking like that with David.' She had to think about something else, start a conversation. 'Anything that doesn't imply you and David having sex!'

Gwen then spoke up. "So I couldn't help but notice you've got a thing for black chicks." 'DAMMIT!' David raised his eyebrows, then looked at all the pictures. "Wow Gwen you're right, even Bonquisha was! I guess they're just high up there on the attractiveness scale for me." Gwen then asked without thinking. "Where am I on that scale?"

David blushed, meanwhile Gwen's brain was going crazy. 'Bitch! Why would you ask that, are you that hungry for dick!?' "Well you're very physically attractive, your hair looks nice, you have beautiful violet eyes, and yes… the skin tone is appealing." He said quickly and bashfully, leaving Gwen speechless. 'Well fuck, that's really sweet… have at him.'

In a split second she was kissing him, which took David completely by surprise. But as soon as it started, Gwen pulled away. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry David, you don't understand. I have to get out of here! I'm so sorry!" but David grabbed her hand, and said. "Gwen wait, you listened to me. Let me do the same for you." Gwen sighed and sat down, not looking at him.

"David, everyday is very stressful for me. And at the end of the day, everyday, I relieve that stress…" David looked at her confused, causing her to groan in frustration. "God dammit David, I masturbate! Finger myself!" David's eyes widened, and he blushed deeply. "Oh! And you can't in here because I…"

Gwen nodded, blushing as well. "And the fact that you're a guy is making it worse, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You're the closest thing I have to a real friend…" David put a hand on her shoulder, and said. "it's alright, I won't mind… if you need to take care of it, I can close my eyes and plug my ears." Gwen looked down, at her quivering legs. She couldn't last much longer, and despite not really being sure about she nodded.

Slipping her shorts down but leaving her panties on, she slid her hand into the purple underwear. She saw David glancing away from the corner of her eye, and she bit her lip. She was glad he was giving her some privacy, but the thought of him watching was so hot in her mind. She found herself saying. "You can watch… if you want to that is." David hesitant at first, finally looked back at her.

She rubbed up and down her lower lips under the fabric, her breathing becoming more sporadic and heavy. David felt himself getting hard watching, mesmerized by the rhythm of her hips and her dark creamy legs. David watched as her hand moved back and forth, her eyes half lidded with relief. His hand absentmindedly stroking the bulge in shorts, which Gwen noticed.

She used her other hand to pull his face close to hers, whispering. "It's okay… I don't mind." Then she pulled his lips to hers, removing her fingers from herself. She used her wet hand to unzip his shorts, and reached in. Her pussy soaking as she felt his solid member, pulling it out into the firelit night. She pulled away and smiled slyly, noticing he wasn't bad when it came to the equipment.

"Nice." She whispered while stroking him, grinding her hips against his. "David, touch me please." David moved his hand to the purple panties, pulling them aside to reveal a glistening dark brown pussy. Brushing his fingers against the sensitive lips, causing her to gasp. She had done it so many times, but there was always something different when someone else was doing it.

She stoked his cock faster and faster, as he inserted his finger into her. They both moaned, David and Gwen both holding onto each other. Getting closer and closer to release, until Gwen trembled as her orgasm rocked her body. Sighing with relief, she then did something she never in her right mind thought she would do. She leaned over, and put his cock in her mouth.

That's right, the person she wanted to strangle earlier now had his cock in her mouth. She used her tongue to massage the dick, while she sucked on it. Bobbing her head up and down, her lips wrapped tightly around it. And as his groaning got louder, she went as deep as she could. This earned her a load a hot juicy semen in her mouth, gulping down as much as she could.

When she pulled off his cock, she let go of the head with a loud popping noise. David saw her reaching for the shorts around her ankles, but didn't expect her to take them the rest of the way off. She stood up pulling down the panties, revealing her plump behind. She smirked when his dick came back to life, wiggling her ass as she took off her shirt showing her perky tits. "You like my butt huh? Well take a closer look."

She sat on his lap, pressing his cock between her ass cheeks. Grinding him to get him hard again, eliciting moans from both of them. "Gwen, I… are we gonna? Well you know?" Gwen turned herself around, grabbing his shoulders and removing his shirt. "Fuck? You bet stud, I want you to fuck this chocolate pussy until only you fit inside!" She said, rubbing her slick lips up and down his penis. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Her tongue infiltrating his mouth, while he began to gently fondle her boobs. "OW!" She shouted into his mouth, and he instantly let go of her chest. "I'm so sorry!" He said in a panic, but Gwen just said. "It's fine David, it's just a bruise. Just don't squeeze the left one." David then placed a sweet kiss on her left breast, making her hum happily.

He took her dark nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Gwen breathed heavily, his cock head right at her entrance. Once he was inside her the was no going back, she grabbed the sides of his head and forced him to look up. They gazed into each other's eyes as he entered her, his hard meat stretching out her needy lips. They moaned together, not breaking eye contact.

David let his hands rest on her ass cheeks, guiding her up and down his tent pole. They started out slowly, but began to pick up the pace. As they sped up, loud clapping noises could be heard. Their moaning echoing in the hole, as her fleshy ridges gripped his cock tightly. David then pushed her slightly away, making it angle so he hit her g spot every time.

Gwen whimpered as waves of pleasure shook her body, letting out a high pitched grunt with every thrust. "D-David!" She whined, staring into his eyes. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so h-hard! Ple-ease make me cum!" She pleaded as he pounded her pussy, his balls feeling like they were about to explode!

Just then Gwen clenched down on him, her eyes rolling back as her body shook. David tried to lift her off so he could pull out, but she slammed her big ass down. "Oh no you don't, you're staying right here until you pump all that cum into my pussy!" She said, gyrating her hips to pleasure him. David tried his best to hold back, but started bouncing up and down rapidly. And that pushed him over, spurting thick strings of cum into her snatch.

She groaned as the warm cum filled her belly, and they both collapsed onto each other. Their breath ragged, and their bodies sweaty. Gwen was the first to speak, snuggling up to him. "So after we get out of this hole, you wanna maybe get a drink sometime? You can get a Shirley Temple…" David kissed her, then said. "I'd like that Gwen, I'd like that a lot." She smiled, and closed her eyes. "My cabin door is always open, if you want to help me release stress again." David laughed. "I'll take you up on that offer." And as they sat together beneath the stars, David whispered to her. "I love you."

She smiled, and whispered back. "I love you too." After about ten minutes they were shivering, despite the lit fire. "You wanna put our clothes back on?" He asked, and Gwen said. "Honey you read my mind!" And they spent the night under the stars together, even if it wasn't by choice. "Heheh, Rihanna!" David groaned in annoyance. "You're never letting that go, are you?" She kissed his nose, and said. "Never."

 _Author's note: So there it is! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be doing several more trolls stories, so look forward to that. I'll also be putting out some from other series like Big hero 6, Wreck-it-Ralph, steven universe and RWBY! As always, PM or review if you have a suggestion! Laters!_


End file.
